Ahsoka in Original Trilogy
by ijedi
Summary: title says all. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Anakin Skywalker and his padawan learner Ahsoka Tano were returning from a dangerous mission on Naboo. They both were exhausted and neither of the two wanted to do any more work that day. So Anakin decided to go visit his friend Padme. Two Jedi took a cab and flew towards her apartment.

-Who is there? –asked Padme after Anakin knocked on her balcony door

-Padme, it's me Anakin. Let us in please because it is freezing outside.

Padme opened the door.

-Hello Anakin.

She hugged him and only then realized that Anakin came with another person.

-And who are you, little one?

-My name is Ahsoka Tano; I am a padawan learner to Anakin Skywalker.

-Congratulations Anakin. I did not realize that you have a padawan now. So how was you latest mission?

-It was a tough one but we beat the droid army and captured their droid commander. However, that mission went badly on my troops, many died including. –Anakin sighed- including my second in command Captain Rex. Many droids jumped on him and…-he paused-I better not continue on that matter. The mission in general was a success and two got only minor wounds.

A comlink blipped and Anakin saw that it was Obi Wan. He went outside of the room and pressed "Answer" button.

-Anakin is listening

-Hello Anakin, this is Obi Wan. I was told by the Council that they think that your padawan learner is ready for trials. What do you think?

-Well, Master, she improved a lot but still she needs more perfection

-Tomorrow you two are to report to the Council and they will talk about the matter. And I congratulate you with your success. Obi Wan's out

Meanwhile Padme asked Ahsoka if she wanted to try to cook some food. Young Jedi liked the idea and the two ladies cooked for an hour or so. Soon they returned with dinner and the three sat at a table.

-Thank you for this delicious meal-said Anakin- it is really good

-Thank you Master, I tried. We never had cooking lessons really in the temple so I did not know what really to do but Senator Amidala helped me.

-Please young one, we are all friends here. Call me Padme.

-Ok Padme

-That's better.

-Hey Snips, can you trust with a secret?

-Of course Master, why would not I?

-Because you could think that I am the worst Jedi ever after what I intend to say.

-Never!

-Ok Ahsoka, Padme and I are not just friends; we are actually been married for a couple of years.

-Wow master, how could you! You can be expelled from the Order!

-I knew that you will never think highly of me again.

-On the contrary I admire you even more now. You showed courage in disobeying the Council by doing what you thought was right. And besides, you show it all the time that you don't always like to play by the rules. And of course Master, don't worry, I will not tell. How could I?

-thank you Snips

-Lets open this bottle to celebrate a new victory for the Republic-said Padme

She opened the bottle and put some drink into the glass, but Ahsoka was faster and took the cup and drank it all at once (not the whole bottle- the cup). Suddenly, Ahsoka fell on floor and was looking badly.

-What is wrong?

Anakin did not know what to do. He contacted Obi Wan and said that his padawan is very sick. Padme helped Anakin to pick Ahsoka and they brought her in a cub. They soon were in the Jedi temple. Yoda and Luminara were the only ones up that night, it was their guard duty.

-What happened-asked Jedi Master Luminara Unduli

-We three were socializing and my padawan felt very sick after drinking from this bottle.

-Hang on, I will call my former padawan Bariss, she is one of our best healers.

Bariss Offee was sleeping in her room and enjoying her dream. Suddenly, she got woken by Luminara and was little bit angry because it was night time.

-Cannot this wait until morning- young woman asked- I want to sleep

-One person got poisoned and she needs help.

Now Barriss was not complaining and went with her Master. She looked at Ahsoka and her force healing powers helped her. She also checked the stuff in the bottom by doing some Chemical analysis.

-This bottle has very dangerous venom in it. Person who drank it would die in 24 hours.

Ahsoka felt very sad. Anakin started acting like crazy and then he dropped on the ground.

-So you are saying I am dying, Knight Offee?

Ahsoka cried. She wanted to become a Jedi all her life and now she was dying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Millenium Falcon was flying in space. The battle of Yavin has just ended and Rebels were very happy with their victory. Luke learned that Emperor would be out from capital for a week, so that it provided them an opportunity to get to Coruscant. The ship flew to the capital and descended in its atmosphere. Funny enough, there were no guard ships present there because Emperor had a lot of hubris and he could not possibly imagine that a small Rebel ship would go to the capital.

The crew, which consisted of Luke, Leia, Han and Chewy as well as two droids, went to see the ruins of the Jedi Temple. There were no guards standing there because Vader thought that only Obi Wan was alive and he killed his former Master just a few days ago.

The group walked in the main halway of the temple and saw how beautiful it was. They could not believe that Darth Vader destroyed all Jedi. It was unbelievable. The group went into the library and saw a humangous room with many books, with most of them being partly or completely destroyed. It was so sad to see of what has happened in this place.

After a walk in the library Luke spotted a big box, which looked like a coffin although it was not one. It was a glass container and the group saw that a person was lying in there. It was a Togruta girl and she was immobile. Only after a better check did the group see that the girl was in a frozen state. Luke came closer and opened the container. A lot of extremely cold entered in the room.

-Han, could you help me lift her? I think she was imprisoned here in this freezer.

Han came and the two men lifted the girl and put her on a couch.

-What should we do with her?

-Lets bring her into our medical bay, so that our people would check her condition-said Leia

Men agreed and carried the girl to the Falcon. Han Solo decided that he saw enough of this planet and they all left to Polis Mossa. They arrived there and carried the girl to a hospital bed. A Rebel Mon Calamaril healer came.

-May I help you?

-Yes, we found that girl in a former Jedi Temple and we would like to save her. Please check if everything will be good with her.

-I will do my best.

The group waited in another room and then they were asked to come in. The doctor spoke:

-I revived her although she is still weak. I found out that she carried a dangerous venom in her but it was dormant in her while she was frozen. Don't worry, the poison is destroyed. She is healthy now.

-Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano, I am a Jedi. Could you please tell me where am I? This place does not look like Coruscant.

-You are in a medical facility with friends. Wai, did you say you are a Jedi?

-Yes I am.

-I always wanted to meet another Jedi. My Master was killed by Darth Vader.

-Who is Darth Vader?

-He is a sith lord, the second most powerful man in the galaxy, only second after Emperor Palpatine.

-But I remember Palpatine as a good man and a Chancellor. How long have I been frozen?

-I am not sure. What last event do you remember?

-Last time I was awake I was in the last year of Clone Wars.

-So you were frozen for about twenty years. Why were you frozen originally?

-I was poisoned with a venom which would kill m in a day. My Master got a vision that in twenty years I would be treated from it and the Jedi Council froze me. By the way who was your Master?

-Ben Kenobi, but his real name is Obi Wan Kenobi.

-I know that man. He was a great Jedi, a friend of mine and of my Master. He was his Master too before my Master became a Knight. I miss my master.

-All Jedi were killed. Only Obi Wan and Yoda survived as he told me. I really hope that someone survived as well.

-That means my Master Anakin has been probably liked.

Ahsoka cried. Luke was saw that his new friend lost a friend and a mentor.

-I will miss him always. He was the best Maser ever. Anakin Skywalker is no more.

-Wait did you just say Skywalker- asked Luke

-Yes, why? Is he alive?

-No, he was one of the people who was killed by Darth Vader.

-No!

-I was also said Ahsoka when I heard that because he was my father. My name is Luke Skywalker.

-You are his son? Well, how silly of me, you look so much alike.

Then Ahsoka looked at Leia. She remembered a Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala, who was Anakin's wife. Then she remembered how Padme looked. After that Ahsoka looked at Leia again.

-Hey, what is your name?

-My name is Leia Organa

-You look like a Senator I knew. Her name was Padme Amidala. I don't know if she is alive know but probably Darth Vader killed her too. She would be very anti Imperial.

Ahsoka looked in the force. Then she realized a thing.

-Luke, Leia is your twin sister!

The two were surprised. They could not imagine that they were twins. Luke and Leia gave their blood for DNA test and their suspicions were correct. They were twins.

-Luke, would you like me to be your Jedi Master?-Ahsoka asked-I am the last Jedi from the Old Order besides Yoda and no one knows where he is. As I understand correctly, both Vader and Emperor are Sith lords and we need more Jedi to defeat them.

-Ok, I already started my Jedi destiny and I want to continue.

-Now, lets go from this place. I want to see some action.

Ahsoka looked in her pocket and found her lightsaber. She liked that. A Master and her apprentice, as well as Leia, Han and Chewy went back to the Falcon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ahsoka finally meets Vader

The Falcon was flying in space. Its crew was returning from Polis Massa. Han was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar, Chewbacca was playing a game with the droids and Leia was relaxing in her quarters. Ahsoka decided that Luke needed to train at that moment because she thought that later they could have a possibility that it would be impossible to do so.

-I can see that you are doing quite well with the flying balls. Now, let's do some real practice. Take your lightsaber and let's do a practice duel.

Luke was delighted. He was annoyed with the balls already, they were an easy opponent. He wanted some challenge for himself. The two started dueling. Green and blue sabers clashed. Luke was attacking Ahsoka but his Master was deflecting the blows quite easily.

-You are doing quite well my apprentice. Your skills are already impressive.

The two continued fighting. After another hour, they were exhausted. Luke went to check how his friends were doing. Han was sleeping, Chewbacca was eating some food and Leia was still in her room. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Luke looked on the scanners. He did not like what he saw-a star destroyer was approaching them.

-Han, we need to get ready. We need to jump in hyperspace!

But before that, the star destroyer made a couple of shots and the hyperdrive was disabled. Luke panicked and thought that they were going die.

-Don't worry kid; I will out fly that turtle.

Han sat at the pilot seat and started moving the ship manually. The ship received a transmission. It said that Empire knew that this ship had rebels. On that ship a tall dark figure stood. Darth Vader was looking in the Force. He spotted a familiar force signature of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star but now he also sensed another one.

"Very strange. I felt that signature last in Clone Wars. But she is dead or frozen!"-he thought-Commander, make sure the ship does not escape.

-Yes sir.

Then Vader spoke to Ahsoka through Force.

"I know Jedi that you are there. You cannot hide nor run. Face me and I will put you out of your mysery."

"We will not surrender and die, sith!"

"Then, you will die!"

-Trap the ship with the tractor beam-said Vader

Ahsoka deduced what Vader would do next. She shouted to Solo that he needed to land on the planet they were passing by. Solo reluctantly agreed and the partly destroyed ship flew to the jungle.

-After them-commanded Vader.

Millennium Falcon did have a safe landing though people were not very pleased with that turn out of events. Leia run through her room and shouted:

-What is going on? Those maneuvers interrupted my sleep!

-Sorry your highness but we are currently on the run from the Imperials.

Leia was shocked. She quickly apologized to Han. The group exited the damaged ship. Luke and Han examined its state.

-It seems that we would need to fix the ship. Let's make a camp. Luke, could you get us some wood, while I and Chewy will prepare the tents?

-Sure.

Ahsoka joined Luke and they went to get the resources for fire. Luke really did not like his situation.

-Don't worry Luke; everything will be fine although I feel the dark side being close.

-What will we do Master Tano?

-We will have to fight them off.

-Do you think we can win?

-We have to. Wait, I sense that our friends are in danger!

The two Jedi run towards the camp and saw Vader standing there with a group of stormtroopers. He was pleased that Jedi came. Luke was angry.

-where are our friends?

-They are safe. We did not manage to catch them. However, we have you two know. Surrender and I might let you live.

Ahsoka and Luke ignited their blades. Vader joined them and attacked. They started fighting. Lord Vader was a slower opponent than the two Jedi, however he was more powerful. He was sending trees at the group. The Jedi were soon quite exhausted of repelling those attacks. Occasionally Vader stroked with his saber and those blows were very powerful. Lord Vader thought that it was weird that he did not defeat his enemies yet. Over the yeas only Master Obi Wan Kenobi gave him challenge, the rest of the Jedi fell quickly.

Vader got angry at the situation and sent a Force wave at Jedi. Luke, who was not very experienced with that Force technique hit a tree, then ground and fell unconscious.

-Now, you prepare to become one with the Force, Jedi.

The two fought. Vader understood that he was delivering more powerful blows but the manner of fighting… It seemed that his opponent knew his style. She was repeating almost all his moves with an unorthodox Shien stance. Then he looked at the Jedi and sensed who she was. He confirmed her identity by what he saw. When they got in a lightsaber lock, Vader spoke:

-Give it up, you cannot win

-I will. If not, I am willing to sacrifice myself to save my friends.

-Don't be like all Jedi; join the Dark Side of the Force. Force is strong with you, Jedi.

-I would never join you. You killed my Master! Luke's father! You monster! You destroyed the Jedi Order and formed the Empire with Emperor Palpatine.

Ahsoka exited the lock and started making powerful blows. A blow after blow. She was not angry, but she thought that it was her duty to kill that monster. Soon, Ahsoka knocked down Vader and he fell. Vader spoke:

-So will you kill me Snips?

Ahsoka was shocked! No, it could not be, she though. Her Master, a sith lord. While Ahsoka thought about the truth, Vader used that moment and Force pushed her away. Ahsoka knew that she could not defeat Vader now, she could not defeat Anakin, even if he was a sith. Besides, she knew that Vader was not defeated. He allowed her to do that so that she would learn truth. Ahsoka woke up Luke and Jedi run away in the woods.

-After them!-commanded Vader.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Escape and the Visions

Ahsoka and Luke run into the woods and hid in there. Ahsoka was scared and she was running very quickly, almost literally flying over the grass. Luke was running too but it was difficult for him to keep up in pace with his Master. Soon, however, Ahsoka decided to make a stop.

-I think they lost us Luke.

-Master, what did I miss?

-That sith was once a close friend of mine. I cannot believe that my friend turned to the dark side!

-Don't worry Master, we are safe here.

-Not for long. His troops will be here shortly. We need to continue running.

They run more for a while and then made another stop. Ahsoka could not hear the troops and thought that finally they were safe. Suddenly she saw that they run into Leia, Han and the rest of the crew.

-Common, we need to hurry.

-I know where the ship is although it is guarded.

-I will stay and draw all the attention while all of you must escape.

-No, you cannot do that Master. Vader will kill me. Please! I cannot lose you! I can help you to fight them.

The group then decided to formulate a plan on how to get into the ship.

-Wait, its hyperdrive is damaged. We would not be able to leave the planet.

-You are right Leia.

The group then went towards an imperial base and saw many stormtroopers standing there. However, Vader was not present and Ahsoka was happy. It was difficult for her to see Anakin in that suit being a sith. It felt wrong. However, he was not there and it was good for them.

Ahsoka jumped out of her hideout and run towards the troopers. She force pushed them in different directions and then started attacking them one by one. Luke was amazed on how Ahsoka fought. She fought with grace but also made a lot of strong attacks which proved to be quite efficient. After a couple of minutes, she defeated the whole squadron.

-That was quite impressive Master.

-You will learn how to fight like that in time. But do not worry, it is not that difficult.

The group boarded the shuttle and flew away from the system. Ahsoka told the group that she wanted to meditate and went to the room to be alone. She meditated and thought about what has happened.

She saw herself standing on Mygetto. It was raining and she saw that Master Mundi looked at his troops and then got shot by them all. Then she saw Kashyyk. A tank was approaching and shot down Luminara Unduli. Her former Padawan was shot soon as well. Yoda was not killed though; he escaped by first killing commander Gree. On the next planet, Ahsoka saw how her friend Plo Koon got shot and crashed into a building. Everything went blurry and Ahsoka saw the Coruscant and Anakin was running towards the Chancellor Chamber.

-Anakin-she tried to scream but that did not work.

She saw how Mace Windu was frown out of the window. Then Ahsoka saw herself in the Jedi temple in the High Council chambers. The room was filled with younglings and then Anakin came. He ignited his lightsaber. The rest of the massacre Ahsoka could not watch.

Lastly she saw Mustafar. Anakin was standing next to her and he was choking Padme, who by now Ahsoka ne was Anakin's wife. Obi Wan came out and the two Jedi soon started a duel. The next thing Ahsoka saw was the ending of the battle.

-I have the high grounds Anakin

-You underestimate the power of the dark side!

-Don't do this Anakin.

Ahsoka saw how Anakin jumped and was cut by Obi Wan. She saw Anakin burning and shouting to Obi Wan that he hated him.

Everything went blurry and Ahsoka saw Anakin on an operating table slowly becoming Dart Vader. She then saw that in a different place that Padme died and Obi Wan took Luke and Leia was given to Organas.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw that she was sweating. She dropped on the floor and was horrified on everything what happened. She could not possibly imagine that Anakin would murder defenseless younglings. It was too much for Ahsoka. She decided that she needed to rest and went to sleep. Luckily for her she did not have any more visions of the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hoth

After escape from Vader the group set its course to meet with the rest of Rebel Alliance at Hoth System. It was a very cold planet, covered in snow and ice throughout on its surface. The Alliance thought that the system will be a good shelter from Empire since they did not think that Imps would search for Rebels in that territory.

After Ahsoka's rest she came to see the rest of the group who by now was awake. Chewy was playing a game with the droids again as he did on the trip with Obi Wan to the First Death Star and the rest of the crew were talking about recent adventures. Luke saw Ahsoka exiting her room and greeted her.

"Hello Master Tano, did you have a good rest?"

"Yes I did. Thank you Luke. Did I miss anything important?"

"No, we were talking about random things. But we will be approaching the Hoth System in less than an hour"

"That is good. However, we will need to land on the outskirts of the base. If we land next to it, people will think that we are imperials. And Luke, I think we need to continue your training. Common, let's have some lightsaber practice"

Ahsoka and Luke went to another room while Han and Leia stayed. Han was quite amused that at this point he was surrounded by Jedi. First, the Old Fossil, he thought, and then that alien Jedi and now the Kid and her Highness. Gosh, if things will continue on the same pace, he will soon become a Jedi.

"Han, I still do not understand why you returned to us at Yavin. You could have left yet you returned."

"I know what I have done. I felt that maybe if I stay for a little longer it would be better for us all. And besides, I kind of do like your presence"

Han and Leia continued their conversation and the ship continued its trip. It traveled a bit more and soon the white Lambda shuttle approached the Hoth system. Han called everybody to the cabin.

"We will soon finish our journey. Prepare for landing."

Han piloted the Imperial vessel to the planet, which at first was little bit difficult since the ship was not really adapted for use on planets with such climate. More or less, Han did manage to land the ship on the snow. The trip was a rather comfortable one, unless you would not count a little bit rough landing in the end. But in general, the trip was pleasant.

"So guys and girls, we need to dress up since it is very cold in here"

The group went to check if the shuttle had any spare clothes and they were lucky since there were some uniforms. They were not that good for Hoth climate but they were better than nothing. Ahsoka took two uniforms since she had least clothing of them all. After everybody dressed, Han opened the door. The group jumped on the snow and walked in the direction of the base.

In about twenty minutes the group arrived at Echo Base. They saw a couple people on patrol, sitting on Hoth "horses" or Tauntans and checking for any imperial activity. One of the guards spotted the group.

"Hey, over here"

The group arrived to the doors of the base. The guards instantly recognized some of the people there and they let the group in. Inside the base, they saw a couple Generals and other main Alliance leaders talking. Mon Mothma spotted Leia and the rest and called them.

"Hello, I am glad that you all made a safe trip"

"Thank you Mon. We found another Jedi and she will be a great help to our cause."

"Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Greetings Master Jedi. It is a pleasure to me that at least one Jedi survived up to this day. When I was a senator before the Dark Times and Civil War, the Jedi were numerous but now they are all but extinct."

"Not if they can reemerge" Ahsoka protested.

"That's most highly unlikely under Palpatine's rule."

"Still, there are some Jedi alive. To completely wipe out the Jedi, he needs to kill every single one of us"

"Perhaps"

One of the Rebels then showed rooms for the group.

Darth Vader was not pleased. His apprentices run away with his son and he could not catch them. He was really surprised as to see how his former apprentice reappeared since he thought she died. "No wait a minute,"Vader thought, "she did not die. I froze her and put inside the Temple about twenty years ago." The Dark Lord of the Sith did not know what he felt. It might have been happiness that at least little Snips survived the Purge or regret on what has happened. But whatever it was, another Force sensitive person felt his emotional conflict.

While Darth Vader was thinking an officer came to him with some information.

"What is it? Did you find anything useful?"

"Yes, we did Lord Vader. We managed to track the shuttle and it currently located at the Hoth System."

"Most Impressive Captain Piett. Set the course to the system"

"Yes my Lord"

Good, Vader thought, now I will have an element of surprise and I will manage to capture them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hoth Adventures and Arguments

An hour or so has passed and Luke Leia Ahsoka Han and Chewy finally settled down on the planet. Luke decided to check out one sector for meteorites and he wanted to go alone but Ahsoka insisted that she would go too. Luke eventually agreed and the two went to check out that sector, which was bombarded by flying rock.

"Ahsoka, do you really think you needed to go as well?" Luke was still annoyed by the fact that his Master thought of him as a baby.

"Yes Luke. I have a very bad feeling about this whole mission"

"We will see"

"Do not make fun of me Skyguy Jr."

"Hey."

"Do not forget, I am your Master, you will do as I tell you and I can sense that something bad will soon occur."

The two reached their destination on their Tauntauns and looked around. They saw a couple meteorites hitting the ground but beside that everything was pure white and boring. The snow was everywhere and nothing was going on.

Suddenly both Tauntauns sensed something and started acting silly. They looked worried and soon their fear was explained- a large white furry hand hit them and the two Jedi saw a large Wampa. They jumped to the ground and Ahsoka opened her teeth. Then she Force pushed the creature away and it soon retreated.

"Master Ahsoka, this was a rather silly thing to do"

"But it worked. Did you see how the Wampa got scared of a Togruta predator?"

"Well yes but you should not have acted that silly."

"Oh, well. Now we are stuck in the middle of this snow dessert and we don't know what to do. The base is very far away and the snow storm is approaching"

Suddenly a ghost figure appeared on the sky. Luke could not believe it but he instantly recognized the man whom he saw. It was Obi Wan Kenobi. He looked at Luke then at Ahsoka and the two could tell that he was not entirely happy.

"Hello there. I know you will be asking questions on how am I here. Well, I learned a way to stay one with the Force as a Force Ghost."

"Hello Master Kenobi, I haven't seen you for a long time" Ahsoka was very happy to see Obi Wan once again.

"Same here. So as I can tell you became Luke's Master"

"That is correct Master Kenobi"

"Well, I don't want to offend you Ahsoka but I don't think that you are experienced enough to teach a student yet, especially if he has a grand destiny to fulfill"

"Go away Obi Wan. You are being rude."

"Seriously, this is what your own benefit Luke. Go to Dagobah to train under Jedi Master Yoda."

"With all due respect Obi Wan, my Master was the Chosen One and your weren't. Besides weren't you not even chosen by a Master and then luckily saved by Qui Gon? I can train Luke by myself and you will not interfere with me."

"In that case, I am just wasting my time here" Obi Wan's Force Ghost disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Shortly, it reappeared inside the Rebel Base and Obi Wan looked at Leia.

"Hello Princess Leia Organa Skywalker. I need you to go train under Master Yoda on Dagobah. Ahsoka does not understand that she is not good enough to train Luke just yet and thus we cannot lose him. You are now our only hope Leia. Go train under Yoda and become a Jedi your father always wished you to become."

"Well in that case I will go to train under Master Yoda. How should I travel?"

"You would travel in an X-Wing alone. Leave everyone behind and go to Dagobah."

"Yes General Kenobi"

Leia left her room and went to the hangar. As she was preparing to get into an available X-Wing Han saw and called her.

"Your Highness, where are you going? Are you leaving us?"

"Don't worry Han; I am going to a safe place. Please tell me that you will look after Luke."

"I will, don't worry. But first I really need to get this shipment to Jabba the Hut."

"That alright. But please return when you can."

Leia then climbed into the cockpit and flew from the planet. She then jumped to the Hyperspace. Shortly after Leia left, Han saw that Luke and Ahsoka returned to the base. They managed to retrieve one of the Tauntauns via the Force.

"Where is Leia?" Luke was wondering if she was gone already

"She has gone to some planet. Don't worry she told me that the planet is a safe one"

Meanwhile, three Star Destroyers jumped out of Hyperspace soon followed by One Super Star Destroyer. Darth Vader was personally standing on the bridge of Super Star Destroyer Executor which was dubbed Darth Vader's Star Destroyer.

"Soon, we will crash the Rebels and I will have them both captured and turned." Darth Vader then looked again at the window. He felt joy of the upcoming battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Darth Vader: the second Encounter

Luke and his Master Ahsoka Tano prepared for the upcoming battle. The entire base saw as many Imperial troopers and At-AT walkers marched towards the base. They knew they needed to fight the imperials.

"Luke, I sense Vader is here. We will need to confront him soon. I hope you are ready. But before that you can take a couple of those clankers"

"Yes, Master. I am worried about you"

"Don't, I will be fine"

"Han, will you come to be my pilot?"

"Sure kid"

The two men sat in the speeder and flew towards the upcoming giants. Luke unloaded harpoon and the ship flew around one walker. It fell and then a group of Snow Wings shot it down. But in general the battle was not in favor of the Rebels. Most ships which fought against the Imperials got shot down. Those who were safe now arrived at the base and run to the ships.

Luke however looked at the upcoming walkers and was shocked on how the Rebels lost the battle. The giants were approaching and somehow unknowingly Luke pushed one walker away and it fell on the ground. But then Luke became a living target for the rest walkers and so he decided to run.

"Master, there are too many of them and they are very big"

"They will lose morale after their Commander will be gone" "But can I really take Anakin's life?" she thought

After a long time of waiting, the Jedi sensed as a tall figure entered the room. The Dark Lord of the Sith stood right in front of them with an ignited blade. The Jedi activated their blades and run towards Vader.

"Good, I am glad to see you again. Now, I will finish what I needed to do long time ago"

"You will not defeat us both, Vader"

"We will see, pathetic Jedi"

The three started fighting and it was intense. Vader lifted Ahsoka in the air and threw her in the snow. Then, with one Jedi temporarily out he started fighting the other one to one. They fought for a long time and soon Luke got very exhausted.

"Give it up, Luke, you know you want to become my apprentice"

"Never"

"Why so certain?"

Ahsoka jumped from her trap and joined the fight. The three once again spared but Vader fought much better than the other two. After Ahsoka did once risky attack, she got wounded on her leg. Vader then Force pushed Luke away She dropped on the ground and looked at the Sith.

"Kill me, I don't want you to torture me"

"Why would I do that to my beloved Snips?"

"If you loved her so much, why did you attack us?"

"I just defended, you attacked me." Vader looked at Luke. "Boy, did Obi Wan tell you what happened to your father?"

"He told me enough, he told me you killed him" Luke jumped towards Vader and kicked him with his shoe in the face of the Sith. The Dark Lord fell on the ground and looked as Luke pointed his sword at him.

"Good, Dark Side is strong in you. Kill me and you will be the one you want to destroy"

"Luke, don't do it"

Luke was really confused by that moment. He switched of his blade and looked at the defeated Sith Lord.

"Luke, I am your father!"

"No, it cannot be possible, noo!"

"Search your feelings, son"

Luke dropped on the ground and cried. He did not believe that his enemy was his father. Luke stood up and walked to see what was wrong with Ahsoka's leg. Strangely for him, Vader stood up too.

"Let me see, she has a light lightsaber cut but nothing too serious. My medics can help her on my ship"

"You want for us two to follow you?"

"Well yes but also it is the best place in here where she will get help" Vader walked towards Ahsoka and lifted her of the ground.

"Let's go my son. I will let the Rebels leave to whatever place they wish. You two will come with me"

Luke followed his father as he carried Ahsoka in his hands. The three were soon in an Imperial Shuttle, which flew towards Executor. Ahsoka felt that Vader was losing some of his Darkness and she was certain that he will turn to the good side. As for Vader, he went to his chamber and cried. He was both happy and sad; after all, his son was with him and his little Snips. Only Padme was absent. Padme! That word made him cry and he passed out.


End file.
